Legend of the Mech Gems
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashers must get the mech gems before the bad guys does! Rated PG due to bad words in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This the sequel to my first fanfic SSBM:Pokemon Adventures.  
  
LEGEND OF THE MECH GEMS  
  
???: Sea, mountain, mansion, and forest. That's where they're hidden.  
  
???: We must get the mech gems. It will surely power up our ultimate weapon.  
  
One sunny day, in the Smash Mansion..  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): Time to wash to our van!  
  
Popo: Why?  
  
CF: Because it's dirty.  
  
Popo: So?  
  
CF: I'm cleaning it.  
  
Popo: Then?  
  
CF: It'll turn clean.  
  
Popo: And that concludes.  
  
CF: All the things you want to know!  
  
Popo: Can I help?  
  
Nana: Me too!  
  
CF: Do it correctly.  
  
Popo: I'll clean the inside. (Sprays water into the van)  
  
CF: YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN IT!  
  
Popo: I'm cleaning the inside.  
  
CF: That's not the way!  
  
Nana: I'll clean the outside. (Uses steel wool)  
  
CF: THE STEEL WOOL WILL SCRATCH OFF THE PAINT! STOP!!!  
  
Nana: But I wanna help.  
  
CF: Scram! I'll clean it myself.  
  
Popo: Let's go, Nana. Let's go finish the puzzle that we started 5 months ago.  
  
After a while...  
  
CF: Finally finished!  
  
???: Ness! I'm here to get you!  
  
A fat kid run toward the Smash Mansion and ran over the van.  
  
CF: You made it dirty again!  
  
Pokey: Come out, Ness! Come out and fight me!  
  
Young Link (YL): That bully Porky is here.  
  
Ness: You mean Pokey? I'll go see him.  
  
Pokey: I'll beat you up today!  
  
Ness: Give it up.  
  
Pokey: Attack! (Charges toward Ness)  
  
Ness: PK Cross! (Blasts Pokey away)  
  
Pokey: Nooooo!!!  
  
YL: Shouldn't it be PK Flash?  
  
Ness: That's how I announce that word.  
  
Peach: Tomorrow we're going to Aloha Beach, so get ready!  
  
Mario: I can't wait-a to go to a comfortable place-a!  
  
Luigi: Neither can I!  
  
Samus: I'll make tomorrow come fast.  
  
She fires an ice beam at the sun, freezing it, thus resulting the moon and nighttime. Then she fires a missile at the moon, turning it back to a sun. Weird, isn't it?  
  
Mario: Tomorrow has finally come!  
  
Peach: Let's go!  
  
CF: Get on the van!  
  
The Smashers got onto the van and zoomed off.  
  
At Aloha Beach..  
  
Peach: We're here at last!  
  
Smashers: Yay!  
  
Link: Hey! An old friend!  
  
Ash: Hello! I didn't expect to see you all here!  
  
Pikachu: We didn't expect you also!  
  
Fox: It's been a long time!  
  
Falco: But we last met last week.  
  
Misty: Hello Smashers!  
  
Zelda: You're here also!  
  
Misty: I'm enjoying here with my boyfriend.  
  
Zelda: I knew you 2 would get along.  
  
Everyone did what he or she wants.  
  
Pikachu: The sandcastle's finished!  
  
Pichu: I'm small enough to go inside. (Goes inside sandcastle)  
  
Pikachu: How is it inside the castle?  
  
Suddenly, a tiny cannon appeared from the sandcastle and fired bubbles.  
  
Jigglypuff: What the heck!?  
  
Pikachu: How did you make the tiny cannon appear, Pichu?  
  
Pichu: I don't know how I did it either!  
  
Yoshi: I want coconut! My tongue isn't long enough to reach the ones in the tree.  
  
DK: I help you. (Climbs up the tree to make it lean down)  
  
Yoshi: Yay! (Picks coconut)  
  
DK: (Accidentally lets go his hand)  
  
Yoshi: (Flies off) YAAAAA!!!!  
  
Yoshi flew off because when DK let go and Yoshi's hand was still on the coconuts on the tree.  
  
At a nearby food stand...  
  
Zelda: I want orange juice.  
  
Waiter: I'll get one for you. (Goes to the blending machine)  
  
Suddenly, Yoshi crashes into the blending machine, with oranges in his mouth due to the waiter who was about to blend them.  
  
Waiter: This dinosaur ruined the blender!  
  
Zelda: What have you done, Yoshi?!  
  
Bowser: A fortune telling stand? I'll go see it!  
  
Fortuneteller: Sorry, I'm not seeing the future right now.  
  
Bowser: Why?  
  
Fortuneteller: Because I see crocodiles, they come in hordes to the beach.  
  
Bowser: Crocodiles coming in hordes to the beach?  
  
Fortuneteller: They're coming when the clock strikes 2.  
  
Bowser: My watch says 2:01; I think you mean they come at 2:10.  
  
Fortuneteller: They're coming after the mech gem.  
  
Bowser: I don't get it.  
  
When the time says 2:02, a horde of crocodiles came rushing into the beach.  
  
Mario: Mamamia!  
  
Luigi: Alligators!  
  
Crocodile: We're crocodiles!  
  
Link: What are you all doing here?  
  
Crocodile: We are the Kremlings! We're after the mech gems!  
  
DK: I never expected Kremlings to come here.  
  
Crocodile: We're not harming anyone, we just want a ship.  
  
The Kremlings got onto a ship and rowed off.  
  
Ganondorf: What are they doing here?  
  
Marth: They said something about finding the mech gems.  
  
Bowser: That's what the fortuneteller told me!  
  
Fortuneteller: The Aloha Temple, a tower about 3 miles across this beach, holds one of the 4 mech gems. Those gems are used for powering machines. The crocodiles must be using them to power up their ultimate weapon to conquer the world!  
  
Ash: We've got to stop them!  
  
Mario: Lets a go after them!  
  
Fortuneteller: I can see something. I see more groups of crocodiles heading for Big Forest, Mt. Brushmore, and the haunted mansion. The remaining gems are hidden there.  
  
Roy: Guess we have to form groups and separate to go to those places.  
  
After a while, the group is organized.  
  
Group 1: CF, Peach, Mario, Jigglypuff, YL, Ash, Misty-Aloha Temple  
  
Group 2: Popo, Nana, Bowser, Ganondorf, Marth, Fox, Pichu-Mt. Brushmore  
  
Group 3: Kirby, Yoshi, Roy, Link, DK, Zelda, Pikachu-Big Forest  
  
Group 7: Luigi, Mewtwo, G&W, Dr. Mario, Samus, Falco, Ness-Haunted Mansion  
  
CF: Now let's go in our directions!  
  
Luigi: But I don't want to go to the haunted mansion!  
  
Mewtwo: (Drags Luigi along)  
  
Luigi: Nooooo!!!  
  
So they all spread out to stop the Kremlings from getting the Mech Gems.  
  
Where do you want to go first? I'll go my way if I don't see any reviews by tomorrow. 


	2. haunted mansion

As the reviewers said, it'll be the haunted mansion first.  
  
Chapter 2: Mech Gem in the Mansion  
  
Mewtwo: We're finally here.  
  
Samus: Let's go in and find the gem.  
  
Luigi: But the sign says, "Enter at your own risk."  
  
Falco: We're entering at our own risk.  
  
The 7 of them entered the mansion. Some Kremlings are outside the mansion watching.  
  
Kremling 1: Did they go in?  
  
Kremling 2: They did. Now let's wait for them to come out with the gem and we'll attack them.  
  
Kremling 1: I never want to go inside that mansion again.  
  
Inside the mansion..  
  
Ness: This place is old.  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): Anybody home?  
  
Mewtwo: I'm not sensing anything in this house.  
  
Samus: Guess it's empty.  
  
Dr. Mario: There's a feet behind that curtain.  
  
Falco: Whoever doesn't want to open it raise your hand.  
  
Everyone except Luigi rises.  
  
Mewtwo: You go, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: But...  
  
Samus: No butts!  
  
Luigi walked towards the curtain, grabs it, flips it open and screams upon seeing what was behind the curtain.  
  
Luigi: Yahhhhh!!!!  
  
Ness: Coward.  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't tell me you're scared of that.  
  
Luigi: You're right, there's nothing to be scared of, why should I be frightened when I saw the reflection of me on the mirror that is behind the curtain.  
  
???: May I help you?  
  
G&W: So someone lives here.  
  
Old Woman: You must be travelers.  
  
Mewtwo: We're looking for the mech gem that's hidden here.  
  
Old Woman: I'll take you to a room first.  
  
The old woman takes them into a room with a big bed.  
  
Old Woman: You shall all stay here while I go get the mech gem.  
  
Samus: I'll go with you.  
  
Old Woman: No! Stay here or I won't give you the gem!  
  
Dr. Mario: Just listen to her; she'll get the gem for us.  
  
The old woman left.  
  
Ness: I'm tired.  
  
Mewtwo: I'll take a rest while waiting for the old hag to come.  
  
Samus: I need a rest also.  
  
Dr. Mario: It's important to sleep when you're tired.  
  
Luigi: I'm not sleepy.  
  
Mewtwo: Then you guard the room on the outside.  
  
Luigi: No!  
  
Falco: Whoever isn't on the bed shall guard the hall.  
  
Everyone is on the bed except Luigi.  
  
Luigi: No!  
  
Samus: GO!  
  
Luigi: I need someone to be with me.  
  
Ness: Take this. (Gives Luigi a smiley face yo-yo)  
  
Luigi is sitting outside the hall next to the room.  
  
Luigi: Are you bored, Mr. Yo-yo? Let's go stroll around.  
  
He walks into another room, there he saw a bloody man on the floor.  
  
Luigi: Are you all right, mister?  
  
Man: I want your blood...  
  
Luigi: AHHHH!!!!! (Runs back to the room)  
  
Samus: Guard the hall! (Kicks Luigi out)  
  
After a while...  
  
Luigi: Want to stroll again, yo-yo?  
  
He came to a mirror, and then he plays the yo-yo in front of the mirror. Luigi dropped the yo-yo, but his reflection didn't drop the yo-yo.  
  
Luigi: AHHHHH!!!! (Runs back to the room again) I'M SCARED!  
  
He saw 6 horrifying monsters on the bed!  
  
Luigi: ..... (Faints)  
  
The monsters are actually the 6 Smashers in disguise.  
  
Mewtwo: Useless person.  
  
G&W: Poor him.  
  
Samus: You guard the hall, Falco.  
  
Falco: I'm not tired, so I'll go anyway.  
  
Falco is guarding the hall.  
  
Falco: I need to use the bathroom.  
  
Falco went to bathroom and sat on the toilet bowl to do his business. Suddenly, a snake appeared from inside the toilet, you know, the watered bottom. The snake was about to bite Falco's you-know-what, but before it could do so, all the brown you-know-what things poured down in the snakes mouth and soon got flushed down the toilet. Pretty disgusting, isn't it?  
  
Falco: Feeling better. Now I wonder what's taking that old woman so long.  
  
He went to a table and found a bowl; inside the bowl was a human hand that was still moving!  
  
Falco: Ugh! Who would eat this living thing?  
  
Then some goblins came and ate the hand in the bowl.  
  
Goblins: We want more! We'll eat that blue bird!  
  
Falco: No, you're not doing that! (Shoots down the goblins)  
  
A knight appeared.  
  
Knight: I shall chop you in half with my axe.  
  
Falco: Yeah right. (Fires laser) My laser isn't hurting you!  
  
Knight: DIE!  
  
Falco: Squawk!!!  
  
Mewtwo: I sensed Falco in danger.  
  
Dr. Mario: We should go help him!  
  
The 6 Smashers went to the rescue.  
  
G&W: Judgment!  
  
The judgment number was 9, so the knight flew off in the night sky.  
  
Falco: Thanks for saving me!  
  
Zombies appeared all over the place!  
  
Luigi: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Ness: I'll get them. (Uses PK fire to burn the zombies) Done!  
  
But more zombies appeared, along with horrible monsters!  
  
Samus: Don't touch my armor! I just waxed them!  
  
Dr. Mario: Eat this! (Toss a pill into the monster's mouth)  
  
After swallowing the pill, the monster turned into an ant and ran off.  
  
Mewtwo: Die! (Blasts with Shadow Ball)  
  
Luigi: I'm scared! (Uses Green Missile)  
  
Luigi went wild with the green missile and zoomed all over the place and then created a hole in the floor.  
  
Samus: There's something shiny under the floor.  
  
G&W: It's a diamond. It must be the mech gem!  
  
Falco: We found it!  
  
The 7 Smashers left the mansion with ease.  
  
Kremling 1: We knew you guys would find the mech gem!  
  
Kremling 2: Give it to us.  
  
Mewtwo: Then take it! (Swings the Kremlings away)  
  
Kremling 1: Why don't anyone tell me he's a psychic master!  
  
Luigi: Let's get out of here quick!  
  
So the Smashers kept running until the mansion is out of site.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Where do you want to go next? 


	3. aloha temple

Author's note: Because nobody reviewed and told me where to go next, I'll choose Aloha Temple.  
  
Chapter 3: Gem in Water  
  
Mario: We're here!  
  
Peach: That was a boat long ride.  
  
Group 1 enters the castle.  
  
YL: Reminds me of Great Bay Temple.  
  
Misty: Water everywhere!  
  
Kremling 1: There's someone here!  
  
Kremling 2: It's the ones that we met on the beach!  
  
CF: You'll never get the gem!  
  
The Kremlings ran and dived into a pool.  
  
CF: Come back! (Dives into pool)  
  
YL: I'm after them also! (Dive into pool)  
  
Ash: I'm going also! (Same thing)  
  
Misty: Don't leave me behind! (...)  
  
Peach: I don't want my shirt to get wet!  
  
Mario: Then you stay-a here. (Dives in)  
  
Jigglypuff: Wait! (Dives in but floats) Damn, I'm too light to dive!  
  
On the other side of the pool..  
  
Mario: Where are they?  
  
YL: Let's follow the wet footprints.  
  
A giant frog appears.  
  
Frog: Ribbit.  
  
CF: What is he saying?  
  
Frog: Ribbit.  
  
CF: Huh?  
  
Frog: RIBBIT.  
  
Ash: Someone should translate it.  
  
Frog: I said Ribbit.  
  
Mario: What-a could that mean?  
  
Frog: I have no idea also.  
  
Misty: What are you doing here?  
  
Frog: To eat you all.  
  
Everyone: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Frog: I'm hungry.  
  
YL: Then eat this! (Throws bomb into frog's mouth)  
  
Frog: (Explodes)  
  
YL: Simple as that!  
  
Misty: What the?!  
  
The frog's skeleton is still alive.  
  
Frog: I'll get you!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Frog: (Breaks into pieces)  
  
Mario: Lets a go!  
  
Kremling 1: They're after us again!  
  
Kremling 2: We already found the gem!  
  
Ash: You must not have it!  
  
CF: (Jumps toward Kremling 2)  
  
Kremling 2: You made me drop it!  
  
The gem fell into what looks like a broken robot. The robot starts flashing, and then it woke up and starts moving around.  
  
Robot: Destroy!  
  
Kremling 1: The power of the gem is great!  
  
Robot: DIE!  
  
YL: We have to stop the robot!  
  
CF: I'll give it a punch! (Punches robot) Ouch!  
  
Mario: I'll try burning it! (Throws fireball and bounces back) AH! MY MOUSTACHE IS BURNING! (Runs around like wild)  
  
YL: (Shoot arrows)  
  
Robot: (Grabs arrow) Destroy! (Throws arrow back)  
  
The arrows flew into Mario's rear.  
  
Mario: AHHHH!!!!!  
  
Misty: Starmie! Hydro Pump!  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!  
  
The water and electric attack hits the robot at the same time. Because water conducts electric, it greatly damages the robot.  
  
Robot: Destroy! (Runs around like wild)  
  
Kremling 2: He's out of his mind!  
  
Robot: (Smashes into a wall and explodes)  
  
Kremling 1: He's dead.  
  
When the robot hits the wall, the collision is so strong that the walls broke apart and water rushes in.  
  
Ash: Grab onto something!  
  
Everyone grabs onto pillars and pipes.  
  
Kremling 1: The mech gem is flowing away! (Jumps after it)  
  
Kremling 2: Wait for me!  
  
The 2 kremlings got the gem but got taken away by the rushing water. Misty didn't hold well and got washed off also.  
  
Misty: HELP!  
  
Ash: NO!  
  
CF: I can't hold any longer!  
  
Soon everyone lose their grips and got washed off.  
  
Peach: Are you guys all right?  
  
Mario: Where are we?  
  
Jigglypuff: You're back at the entrance.  
  
CF: The water washed us back here.  
  
YL: Everyone's here.  
  
Ash: But Misty is gone.  
  
Mario: We'll see her again.  
  
Mario: We didn't get the gem-a. The water washed it away-a.  
  
Peach: At least the crocodiles won't get to use them.  
  
CF: Let's go back to the other Smashers.  
  
Where have Misty been washed to? Will they meet her again? Read the later chapters to find out! Where do you want to go next? Only Mt. Brushmore and Big Forest are left. Tell me in your reviews quick! 


	4. big forest

Author's note: Nobody reviews again, so I'll go to Big Forest.  
  
Chapter 4: Gem in the Wilderness  
  
DK: The forest!  
  
Kirby: There's fruit on every tree!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Roy: Where could the gem be?  
  
Zelda: It's not easy to find it in a huge forest like this.  
  
Pikachu: That's why this place is called Big Forest.  
  
Kirby: I want to eat that spiky thing!  
  
DK: That's a durian. Those fruits smell, but they taste awesome!  
  
Kirby: I want it!!!  
  
DK: Nobody's stopping you.  
  
Kirby: (Flies toward durian and swallows it) Yummy!  
  
Yoshi: You didn't hurt yourself after swallowing all those spikes?  
  
Kirby: I'm feeling strange.  
  
Yoshi: You're growing spikes all over!  
  
Kirby: NO!  
  
DK: There must be something wrong with that durian.  
  
Kirby: GET IT OFF!  
  
Zelda: If only there's a doctor around here.  
  
Pikachu: I smell life forms.  
  
Link: That would be us.  
  
Pikachu: It's from over there.  
  
The Smashers went forward and entered Saturn Valley  
  
Mr. Saturn: Friends or enemies?  
  
Link: We've come in peace.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Welcome good people to Saturn valley. ding ding!  
  
Roy: You talk so strange.  
  
Zelda: That's how Mr. Saturn talks.  
  
Mr. Saturn: come rest and eat.  
  
After a while..  
  
Kirby: Doctor, help me rid of these spikes!  
  
Dr. Saturn: You eat Durion.  
  
Kirby: Wasn't it durian?  
  
Dr. Saturn: Durion not Durain, spikes appear if you eat it.  
  
Kirby: Cure it!  
  
Dr. Saturn: Lie here. Zoom!  
  
Kirby lies on the bed and got put to sleep by some gas. When he woke up, all the spikes on his body are gone.  
  
Kirby: Hurray! How did you do it?  
  
Dr. Saturn: See there. Zoom!  
  
Kirby saw on the table were dynamite sticks, grenades, bottle of acids, drill, knife, and a machine gun.  
  
Dr. Saturn: Want to know how you cured, boing?  
  
Kirby: No thanks..  
  
Roy: Want to go peek on Zelda in the hot spring.  
  
Link: That isn't nice.  
  
Roy: I thought you loved to.  
  
Link: This story rated PG.  
  
Roy: But that isn't very serious.  
  
Link: That isn't a good excuse either.  
  
Roy: Then I'll go alone.  
  
After a while..  
  
Link: Well?  
  
Roy: I didn't saw her  
  
Link: How come?  
  
Roy: I fell into a pit full of Barney dolls, so I screamed and shouted to be let out. Mr. Saturns came and threw in grenades; the explosion was so strong that I was blasted out of the pit. I flew into the hot spring, where a fat woman was bathing. She screamed and punched me into the lion's den, but I somehow escaped without being eaten.  
  
Link: What a weird story.  
  
Zelda: Do any of you know about the mech gem?  
  
Mr. Saturn: Mech gem I know. Wakawaka tribe guards it. Zoom!  
  
Zelda: Are they dangerous?  
  
Mr. Saturn: They bad, mean, wild, insane, ugly. Boing!  
  
Pikachu: They must be dangerous.  
  
DK: But we need to get the gem.  
  
So the Smashers left Saturn Valley.  
  
Kirby: I'm tired of walking.  
  
Zelda: Me too.  
  
Yoshi: Me three.  
  
Roy: Don't get tired just like that.  
  
Link: We've only walked 1 minute.  
  
Zelda: It's 1 minute for you but 1 hour for me.  
  
Pikachu: I heard chanting.  
  
The Smashers peeked through some bushes.  
  
DK: That must be the Wakawaka tribe.  
  
Link: Look at the top of the totem pole!  
  
Roy: The mech gem is on top of the pole!  
  
Zelda: We must get it!  
  
Kirby: I'll fly there and snatch it.  
  
Yoshi: But you'll get spotted.  
  
Kirby: You save me when I'm attacked.  
  
So Kirby flew to the top of the totem pole.  
  
Indian: *!*(@&!+  
  
Kirby: What's he saying?  
  
Indian: !&&^@^  
  
Kirby: I need a translation.  
  
The Wakawaka Indians threw stones at Kirby, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Roy: We've got to rescue Kirby!  
  
The Smasher ran into the tribe and fought the Indians. The Indians were losing, so they prayed to a giant crocodile statue.  
  
Link: Don't tell me that their god.  
  
Suddenly, a helicopter flew down.  
  
Kremling 1: We've found the gem!  
  
The Indians saw the Kremling who looked just like the "god" they worship.  
  
Indians: *@&#(*)  
  
Kremling 1: What are they saying?  
  
Kremling 2: You look just like that statue!  
  
Kremling 1: I have an idea. Wakawaka Indians, I am your god, I have came to bless you all.  
  
All the Indians were happy.  
  
DK: No! He's lying; he's trying to steal the mech gem!  
  
Kremling 1: He's the liar, he is here to get the mech gem, but I have come to take the gem away as a sacrifice you all gave me.  
  
Indians: *&@(#)  
  
Pikachu: We don't understand them!  
  
Suddenly, giant Mr. Saturns rushed into the place and start smashing the Indians.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Use big robot to help Smashers. Ding Ding!  
  
Zelda: I knew you would help!  
  
The giant robotic Mr. Saturns stomped all the Indians to death.  
  
Kremling 2: Let's get out of here!  
  
Kremling 1: We've got the gem! Good-bye!  
  
The Kremlings helicopter left.  
  
Roy: They took the gem!  
  
Link: This can't be!  
  
Zelda: I hope they didn't get the rest, or else bad things might happen.  
  
So the Smashers weren't able to get the gem in the Big Forest. Only 1 gem is protected. Now let's head for Mt. Brushmore! 


	5. Mt Brushmore

Author's note: I own only the Drillbot 2003.  
  
Chapter 5: Wild Time in Mt. Brushmore  
  
7 Smashers were climbing Mt. Brushmore. On the mountain carved the faces of Shigeru Miyamoto (you know him), Gunpei Yoko (created Game & Watch), Satoshi Tajiri (created Pokemon), and Shigetsu Itoi (Earthbound).  
  
Pichu: Rock climbing isn't what I'm good at.  
  
Bowser: Shut up and climb!  
  
Boulders rolled down towards them.  
  
Fox: Avalanche!  
  
They weren't able to escape so the avalanche knocked them down.  
  
Bowser: Is everyone all right?  
  
Chupi: I'm all right but my name got scrambled.  
  
Ox: I'm missing the F.  
  
Poop: I don't like my new name.  
  
Danongorf: Game2002, I order you to change it back!  
  
Game2002: Okay, okay.  
  
After a while...  
  
Game2002: Better?  
  
Ganondork: I'm serious that you change it.  
  
Papa: This isn't right.  
  
Nono: Whaaaa!  
  
After another while...  
  
Game2002: Be happy now!  
  
Ganondorf: Better!  
  
Marth: See that cave? Why not go in there?  
  
The Smashers enter the cave.  
  
Fox: There's a computer here!  
  
Nana: Nice mattress!  
  
Pichu: Someone must have lived here.  
  
???: Intruder alert!  
  
Marth: Who are you?  
  
May: I'm May.  
  
Marth: So?  
  
May: YOU INVADED MY SECRET BASE! YOU EVIL DORK FROM HELL!  
  
Marth: Is this how you call us?  
  
May: KILL THEM, BLAZIKEN!  
  
Pichu: IT'S THE CHICKEN MAN!!!!  
  
Blaziken: Blaaaaa! (Shoots fire)  
  
Marth: You burned my cape!  
  
Marth runs around the base with a blazing cape, which burned all the furniture.  
  
May: YOU'RE BURNING MY BASE!  
  
Everyone escapes the base before it explodes.  
  
May: You twits ruined my base! BUILD ME A NEW ONE!  
  
Marth: It's the chicken man of yours who burned my cape!  
  
May: REBUILD IT!  
  
Ganondorf: Be quiet, would you?  
  
Bowser: We'll do it after we found the mech gem.  
  
May: So you're looking for the mech gem, I know where it is.  
  
Fox: Then lead us there.  
  
May: Rebuild it first.  
  
Bowser: We need to get the gem before the evil crocodiles get it.  
  
May: Then promise me after getting it.  
  
Popo: It's a deal.  
  
May: I know a shortcut up the mountain.  
  
They entered another cave, which keeps moving diagonally up. Soon, they reached the top of the mountain, but still inside the cave.  
  
May: It's around here.  
  
???: Who's there?  
  
Bowser: It's the crocodiles!  
  
Kremling: Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Marth: To stop you from getting the mech gem!  
  
Kremling: Then try to defeat my invention, Drillbot 2003!  
  
Drillbot: Destroy all enemies!  
  
Fox: (Shoots laser)  
  
The lasers didn't affect the Drillbot.  
  
Drillbot: (Fire drills)  
  
Popo: (Uses icy breath to freeze the drill)  
  
Bowser: I'll show that scrap metal whose the boss. (Shoots fire but no effect) Dang!  
  
Kremling: You're all losing!  
  
Ganondorf: Warlock Punch!  
  
The Drillbot got punched and flew into the Kremling.  
  
Kremling: Ouch!  
  
Marth: Shield Breaker!  
  
Kremling: STOP!  
  
You see the forehead of Shigeru Miyamoto exploding, the Kremling and the remains of the Drillbot flies out.  
  
Nana: We did it!  
  
Popo: You did nothing.  
  
Pichu: The gem is here!  
  
Fox: Mission complete!  
  
Bowser: Let's return to the others.  
  
May: How about my base?  
  
Bowser: After we met our friends.  
  
May: Then I'll follow you around until you build my base!  
  
Fox: Whatever.  
  
The Smashers return to find the others and May is following them.  
  
All locations have been visited! What will the next chapter be about? What about the gems that the Kremlings were able to get? Will May's base ever be rebuilt again? Please review and wait for the next chapter. Review please; I haven't seen any reviews at all. 


	6. Capter 6

Author's note: nothing  
  
Chapter 6: The Sixth Chapter  
  
All the Smashers met.  
  
Fox: Our group got the gem.  
  
Mario: We didn't get it.  
  
Link: We saw the Kremlings getting the gem in front of our eyes.  
  
Mewtwo: Getting the gem is easy.  
  
A big box fell from the sky.  
  
Popo: Christmas comes early.  
  
G&W: Let's open it. (Finds another box inside) A second box is inside, what's in it again? (Finds the third box inside) Another box?  
  
Game and Watch opened about 10 boxes before it came to an end.  
  
G&W: I opened 10 boxes inside each other just to get a letter?  
  
Roy: Read the letter.  
  
G&W: Dear Smashers, if you want the life of the red-hair girl in red sleeveless shirt, then give in the 2 mech gems. Meet us at the harbour. From the Kremlings.  
  
Ash: We need to rescue Misty!  
  
Bowser: We're not giving in the gem!  
  
Ash: But we have to save her!  
  
Bowser: But the gem must not be given to them!  
  
Samus: I have an idea! I'll create 2 fakes gems and give it to the Kremlings.  
  
Mario: Good-a idea!  
  
About an hour later..  
  
Samus: Finally finished!  
  
Link: The fake one looks so real!  
  
Samus: Even the best computer won't be able to distinguish it.  
  
The Smasher got in their van and headed for the harbor, where they met the Kremlings.  
  
Ness: Pokey?!  
  
Pokey: You surprised, Ness? I'm working with the Kremlings to take over the world!  
  
Kremling: Hand in the gem or else we don't take responsibility for the girl's life.  
  
Misty is tied up inside a cage hanging above the sea.  
  
Ash: STOP!  
  
Kremling: Then give us the gems.  
  
Samus: Take it!  
  
Pokey: So you don't care for the world anymore, right? Here, take the girl.  
  
Misty: I'm scared!  
  
Kremling: Good-bye!  
  
The Kremling and Pokey ran into the helicopter and flew off.  
  
Misty: They got all the gems!  
  
Samus: They got the fake one that I created. If I press this button, the fake gem will explode! (Presses button)  
  
Their van suddenly exploded.  
  
CF: THE VAN!!!!  
  
Samus: If our van exploded, that must mean...  
  
Dr. Mario: The fake one is in the van and you gave the crocodiles the real one.  
  
Everyone: THE WORLD IS DONE FOR!!!!!  
  
Luigi: WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!!!!  
  
Nana: I MUST NOT DIE BEFORE I FINISH MY JIGSAW PUZZLE!  
  
CF: THE VAN IS GONE!!!!  
  
Roy: WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS?  
  
Game2002: THE CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN, BUT I CAN FIX IT. (Starts fixing) Done.  
  
Zelda: We need to follow them to their base.  
  
Samus: They flew south, so let's go south.  
  
CF: How do we go there if our van is gone?  
  
Popo: We'll take the bus.  
  
A bus stopped by.  
  
Falco: Do you go south?  
  
Driver: I drive north only.  
  
Bowser: Then scram! (Kicks driver out of the bus) Let's get on the bus!  
  
Everyone got on the bus and drove off.  
  
Driver: Don't steal my bus! Come back!  
  
CF: This bus is old. Everything is rusted, making the steering wheel hard to turn.  
  
Fox: I got some oil. (Oils steering wheel)  
  
CF: Better! (Pulls out steering wheel) EEKS!  
  
Fox: Without the steering wheel, that means..  
  
CF: I LOST CONTROL OF THE BUS!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
The bus crashes into the airport.  
  
Falco: We could use one of those jets.  
  
Everyone got into the jet and flew off.  
  
Fox: This jet is old also. The radar isn't working.  
  
Popo: They said to hit the machine if it isn't working. (Hammers radar)  
  
Fox: You destroyed it, but we don't need it anyway.  
  
Mewtwo: There's something up front.  
  
They saw a castle.  
  
Samus: That must be the Kremling's fortress.  
  
Their jet landed on the island with the castle.  
  
Mario: Let's a go!  
  
Everyone: Right on!  
  
They all rush towards the castle.  
  
That's all, folks! 


	7. Hideout

Author's Note: I own only Pokey's friend.  
  
Chapter 7: In the Hideout  
  
The Smashers entered the hideout with ease. They soon split into groups. Bowser, Falco, and Pikachu are together.  
  
Falco: We got to find their leader.  
  
Kremling: I won't let you!  
  
Bowser: (Burns him with fire)  
  
The Kremling's skin got burned off, revealing metallic face behind it.  
  
Falco: This reminds me of... TERMINATOR!!!  
  
Bowser: Try and get me! (Gets beaten up) You got me...  
  
Pikachu: Run!  
  
Samus, Zelda, Yoshi, and G&W are together.  
  
Samus: Machines everywhere!  
  
Yoshi: There's not a single kitchenware.  
  
Zelda: They're not colorful either.  
  
The security robot from Metroid Fusion appears.  
  
Samus: I fought this robot before so I can destroy it easily.  
  
Zelda: I'll help too. (Transforms into Sheik)  
  
Samus shot missiles at the robot, but they didn't work.  
  
Samus: Its armor is stronger than before.  
  
Yoshi: I'll try something.  
  
Yoshi used Hip Drop on top of the robot, and then he got stuck in the middle.  
  
Yoshi: Get met out! The robot is leaving with me!  
  
G&W: (Uses Judgment)  
  
The security robot explodes.  
  
Yoshi: I'm black...  
  
Bowser and his friends are still running from the Terminator.  
  
Pikachu: He's very fast!  
  
Bowser: We'll never escape him!  
  
Terminator: Destroy intruders!  
  
Falco sees a tank saying "liquid nitrogen".  
  
Falco: That's it! (Shoots laser at the tank)  
  
The tank breaks and outflows liquid nitrogen, which pours onto the Terminator, causing him to freeze.  
  
Falco: Liquid nitrogen freezes liquid metal.  
  
Bowser: Simple as that!  
  
Ness, Mario, YL, and Luigi are in one group.  
  
YL: It's Porky!  
  
Pokey: Don't say my name wrong!  
  
Ness: What do you want?  
  
Pokey: Let me introduce you to my friends: Tokey, Sokey, Cokey, and Dokey.  
  
Tokey is tall and muscular. Sokey is short and scrawny. Cokey is tall and scrawny. Dokey is short and fat.  
  
Tokey: I'll beat you up, baseball boy!  
  
Ness: (Uses PK Flash)  
  
Tokey: (Flies out the window)  
  
Ness: Simple.  
  
Sokey: Then I'll get you, elf.  
  
YL: (Tosses a bomb at him)  
  
Sokey: (Explodes into pieces)  
  
YL: Eew.  
  
Cokey: Die! Green man!  
  
Luigi: (Uses Fire Punch)  
  
Cokey: (Flies through the roof)  
  
Dokey: You're dead, moustache man!  
  
Mario: (Uses Super Cape)  
  
Dokey: (Flies out the window also)  
  
Pokey: Uh.. (Runs off)  
  
Ness: Coward.  
  
Mario: His friends are really weak.  
  
Peach, CF, Ash, and Misty are in one group. The group is traveling well until Misty fells into a trapdoor, but the others didn't notice. Misty falls into a box the size of a usual bed.  
  
Misty: Where am I?  
  
???: You like water, right? Then you'll get water!  
  
Water starts filling up the box.  
  
Misty: No...  
  
DK, Ganondorf, Marth, Fox, and Jigglypuff.  
  
DK: There's nothing at all here.  
  
Ganondorf: There's not a single alarm also.  
  
Fox: It's good also.  
  
Robot: Intruder alert.  
  
Ganondorf: Shut up! (Punch robot)  
  
Robot (bended): Intruder alert.  
  
Ganondorf: Quiet! (Punch again)  
  
Robot (nearly broken): Intruder alert...  
  
Ganondorf: You deaf?! (Punch)  
  
Robot (Pretty much in pieces): Intruder alert..  
  
Ganondorf: RAHHHHH!!!!! (Kicks robot)  
  
Robot (All there remains is the head): Intruder alert...  
  
Ganondorf: (Stomps robot into pieces)  
  
DK: He was tough to kill.  
  
A big fat robot appears.  
  
Robot: INTRUDER ALERT!!!!  
  
Fox: This could be trouble...  
  
Marth: (Pokes robot with sword)  
  
Robot: YOU POKED ME!!!! (Explodes)  
  
Jigglypuff: Could it be made of balloon?  
  
Link and Roy reached the last room.  
  
Link: You're the head of the Kremlings, right?  
  
K. Rool: Yes, it is I behind all of this.  
  
Roy: Give us the gem!  
  
K. Rool: But I used it on my ultimate invention already. It's now indestructible!  
  
Link: Bring it on!  
  
K. Rool: Come out, my finest mech gem powered cyborg!  
  
Roy: Oh no...  
  
Link: This can't be...  
  
Mario's group ran into the room.  
  
Mario: MAMAMIA!!!!!  
  
Luigi: MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!  
  
Ness: This can't be true!  
  
YL: It's the worst enemy!  
  
What's the cyborg? Why do the Smashers get frightened? Will Misty be saved from the box nearly filled with water? Read the next chapter and REVIEW. 


	8. Final

Author's note:   
  
Chapter 8: The Final Chapter  
  
Barney: Hello!!!!  
  
Smashers: NO!!!!  
  
K. Rool: This isn't my invention!  
  
Barney: I'm happy to be here!  
  
K. Rool: Game2002, get him away!  
  
Game2002 deleted Barney's name from the page.  
  
K. Rool: He's gone. Now here's my real masterpiece, K. Kool!  
  
A giant robotic crocodile walks in.  
  
K. Kool: I will destroy your enemies, master.  
  
Mario: We'll fight-a him!  
  
K. Rool: Try and do it!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
May: This place would make a great secret base.  
  
Popo: It's so hot in here.  
  
Kirby: You kidding? The air conditioner here is freezing.  
  
Nana: This coldness is nothing to us.  
  
Ash: HAVE YOU SEEN MISTY!?  
  
Kirby: What's the rush?  
  
Peach: His girlfriend is missing.  
  
CF: We should have been more careful.  
  
May: I heard shouting from this room.  
  
They went in the room.  
  
Misty: Help!  
  
CF: She's getting drowned inside the box of water!  
  
Ash: We need to help her!!!  
  
Nana: This box is too hard for our hammer!  
  
May: My Aggron will do the job.  
  
Aggron: (Hits box) Ouch  
  
May: This won't do.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
K. Kool: (Tries to stomp the Smashers)  
  
Mario: Watch where ya going!  
  
Ness: PK Flash! (It didn't work) Dang.  
  
Luigi: (Hiding in the corner with wet pants)  
  
K. Kool: Destroy all of you short twits.  
  
Roy: Watch your manner, ****ing scrap metal from hell!  
  
K. Kool: Watch your manners also.  
  
Roy: Flare Blade! (No use also) My sword is broken!  
  
Mario: We have to find his weak-a-ness!  
  
Link: There doesn't seem to be any!  
  
Roy: My sword... *Sniff*  
  
K. Kool: I'll sit on you all! (Perform Yoshi's Hip Drop)  
  
Ness: RUN!  
  
The Smashers jumped off before K. Kool slams down. When Kool slams down, he smashed through the floor and fell to the floor where Misty is imprisoned, and also smashing the box also.  
  
Misty: I'm free! I nearly drowned and got sit on by that big thing!  
  
May: What a huge thing!  
  
K. Kool: I'll kill you all!  
  
Some people rushed in.  
  
Samus: So this is the ultimate weapon!  
  
DK: It's bigger than I thought!  
  
Pichu: Pichu!  
  
Bowser: This should be easy!  
  
Falco: But the mech gem is powering him! You know that mech gems are used for making machines invincible.  
  
Fox: Let's try to get the gem out.  
  
K. Kool: Don't bother trying! (Shoots laser)  
  
Samus: AHHH!!  
  
Kirby: You all right?  
  
Samus: How can be all right when my arm cannon is destroyed!  
  
Popo: I'll try freezing it. (Uses blizzard)  
  
K. Kool: (Breathes fire)  
  
Popo: Too hot...  
  
All the Smashers attacked K. Kool, but it didn't scratch him at all. K. Rool: You'll never destroy my masterpiece!  
  
Fox: How do we get the gems off him!  
  
Ash: Someone should enter his mouth!  
  
Dr. Mario: Luigi is the only one capable of using Green Missile to launch himself into the mouth.  
  
Luigi: Not me!  
  
Bowser: You go!  
  
Luigi: NO!!!!  
  
Bowser: GO!!!!  
  
Luigi: NO!  
  
Bowser: GO!!  
  
Luigi: NO!!  
  
Bowser: GO!!  
  
Luigi: GO!!  
  
Bowser: NO!!!  
  
Luigi: GO!!  
  
Bowser: NO!!  
  
Luigi: I think we're getting the wrong lines.  
  
Bowser: Oh right  
  
Ash: I'll accompany you.  
  
Luigi: I feel better with someone helping me.  
  
Misty: Be careful.  
  
Ash: I'll come out alive.  
  
Luigi: Grab my leg!  
  
Ash: Wait. (Sends out Espeon) Use your psychic powers to hold open Kool's mouth.  
  
Espeon used his psychic powers to make Kool's mouth open wide.  
  
K. Kool: AH O AH O!!  
  
Mewtwo: He said he couldn't move his mouth.  
  
Ash grabbed onto Luigi's leg as he launches into Kool's mouth using Green Missile.  
  
Ash: We're inside.  
  
Luigi: Machines everywhere!  
  
Ash: It's pretty wide in here also. AH!  
  
Ash was about to fall into the grinding gears.  
  
Luigi: Caught you just in time. Hey, there's something sparkling up there!  
  
The both of them got to the top.  
  
Ash: It's the gems!  
  
Luigi: It won't budge when I try to pull it!  
  
Ash: I'll help you pull.  
  
Outside...  
  
K. Kool: There's something in my head! (Shakes head)  
  
Mario: They're probably in da head-a!  
  
Back inside..  
  
Luigi: It's an earthquake!  
  
Luigi pulled up one gem due to the shaking.  
  
Ash: This should weaken him. (Sends out Snorlax)  
  
Luigi: This guy is taking up space!  
  
Ash: Smash the thing holding the gems!  
  
Snorlax punches the altar holding the three remaining gems, causing it the break.  
  
Luigi: Yes! All gems are out!  
  
Outside..  
  
K. Kool: I..feel..stran... (Stops moving)  
  
Zelda: They did it!  
  
K. Rool: This can't be!  
  
Kool's head explodes!  
  
Ash: We got it!  
  
Luigi: That was nothing to be afraid of!  
  
Ash: Here are the 4 gems.  
  
Bowser: Now K. Rool should give up.  
  
Suddenly, a small flying thing with a claw flew by and grabbed the 4 gems.  
  
Bowser: Hey!  
  
K. Rool: I'm out of here!  
  
Marth: He must not get away with the gem!  
  
Everyone follows K. Rool as he runs to a helicopter.  
  
K. Rool: Quick, Pokey! Get out of here quick!  
  
Pokey: Yes sir!  
  
The helicopter flies out, but was stopped by Espeon's psychic powers.  
  
K. Rool: No!  
  
Everyone who has projectile attacks (except Samus because her gun is destroyed) fired at the helicopter.  
  
Pokey: The helicopter is out of control!!!  
  
K. Rool: NO!!!!!!  
  
The helicopter crashes into the valley below and exploded.  
  
Mario: They're gone.  
  
Peach: We did it!  
  
Everyone: Yippee!  
  
Bowser: The gem is gone also.  
  
After a long time, the plane that the Smashers stole from airplane landed in Aloha Beach.  
  
Some guy: You guys took our plane without permission!  
  
Fox: Take it, we don't need it anymore.  
  
Some guy: Next time ask before taking it. (Gets on the plane and flies off)  
  
Ash: Let's depart from here.  
  
Misty: Good-bye.  
  
May: It's good to know you all.  
  
CF: How do we return?  
  
Marth: We'll take the bus.  
  
Mario: Lets a go!  
  
The Smashers got on the bus and it zoomed off.  
  
Ash: Hope we meet again!  
  
Smashers (from a distance): Good-bye!  
  
May: They forgot to rebuild my base!  
  
The story has come to an end, what do you think of it?  
  
THE END. 


End file.
